In recent years, a hybrid vehicle that is mounted with an engine and a motor as a power source of a vehicle has attracted attention from a social demand of a low fuel consumption and a low exhaust emission. In a hybrid vehicle of this kind, there is provided a vehicle that improves a fuel consumption by an EV traveling in which the engine is stopped and in which the vehicle is made to travel by a power of the motor. However, when a period of time in which the engine is driven is elongated so as to ensure an amount of heat for heating a vehicle compartment (that is, an amount of heat of a coolant of the engine) in the winter, the fuel consumption tends to be made worse.
Then, as described in Patent Document 1, there is provided a vehicle mounted with the engine and a heating unit that heats a coolant. The vehicle of this kind includes a heat pump as the heating unit that heats the coolant and reduces a rotational speed of a compressor of the heat pump as a temperature of the coolant and a load of the engine become higher, thereby inhibiting an increase in a power consumption of the heat pump.